Random Redwall tale:part three
by Ruerain
Summary: part three! Will Red and Vitch escape their scary prison, who is the scary voice looming throughout the castle, and what kind of mischief is Slagar getting into? Read on, my pets, read on


Matthias listened intently as Cluny told his story. Matthias tapped his nose thoughtfully. "Hmm, looks like you had a vision, and a very important one."

Cluny took a sip of his water. He was very pale from re-thinking the nightmare. "A vision, but for what and who's the friend? The only friends I have are idiots."

Matthias grabbed Cluny's paw, then started stroking his finger on Cluny's palm. "What are you doing?" Cluny asked confused.

Matthias shook his head gravely. "I learned this from a friend. Looks like there's trouble brewing. Somebeast's going to change, and very violently" Matthias said, letting go of Cluny's paw.

Cluny's eye widened. "W-who?" his voice was shaky. Matthias stood up then walked to his backpack. He took out his scabbard along with the sword of Martin the Warrior.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, he's a member of your species, and...there's a traitor among us" Matthias said, putting his belt on.

Cluny scrambled up on his feet. He quickly put on his cloak. "A traitor? Who'd betray us?"

Matthias stood boldly. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they're not going to live very long" he said, taking Martin's sword out of the scabbard. He swung the sword, avoiding hitting anything.

Cluny put on a fierce face then cracked his dangerous tail. "We'll save the rat and kill the traitor, together!" Cluny vowed, clenching his fist. Matthias nodded, and frowned bravely.

"Let's go, before it's too late!" Matthias opened the door quietly. Cluny strolled boldly out the door. He sniffed around for any unique smells.

Then his ears perked up. Cluny then ran down the hall, leaving Matthias behind.

"Cluny, wait up man! What's wrong?" Matthias called after him as he chased the rat.

Cluny made an abrupt stop at a small door. Matthias didn't look where he was going then crashed into Cluny. Cluny fell over noisily. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Matthias you dolt, watch where you're going next time! We could've woken everybeast up!" Cluny roared in Matthias's face. Matthias cringed from the rat's horrible breath.

"You know Cluny, you could at LEAST brush your teeth every now and then" Matthias said, wiping Cluny's spit off his face. "And you're not very quiet yourself."

Cluny shushed the young mouse. "Silence, did you hear that? Somebeast's in there" Cluny said, putting his ear to the door. Matthias followed the rat's example.

"Sounds like they're in trouble. We should help them" Matthias suggested. Cluny tried opening the door, but it was stuck.

"No can do, mate. This door's been locked by somebeast" he sighed. Matthias stomped his footpaw on the ground.

Matthias walked down the hall, "We have to get someone with a key if we're ever going to save them." Cluny walked with him.

"Then let's hurry, or we'll be too late to save them!" Cluny yelled, dragging Matthias down the hall. Then the Batman song started playing in the background as the two ran down the hall.

Then the music stopped. "Okay, THAT was weird" Cluny said to himself.

"Tell me about it" a voice said from behind. The two turned around to see a pair of eyes.

The eyes stared at them. The eyes sent chills down the two's backs. The eyes were completely white with two black dots as pupils. The eyes were slightly slanted. They never stopped staring at the two.

Cluny's face grew serious. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Cluny asked bravely. Then, a possum came into view.

He was wearing a lot of green and brown. His vest was covered in leaves made from a green cloth. A brown and green headband, circled the possum's head. But the most striking feature the possum had, were his unique eyes. The same eyes the two saw before.

The possum's long tail waved dangerously. His dangerous battleaxe shined in the darkness. When he spoke, it was a tired, faded whisper, "I am Stixfang, and I come and go where I please. Sometimes for no reason at all."

He paced around the two. He then took out his deadly weapon. Matthias gulped in fear.

"Okay, Stix, why are you doing here?" Matthias asked the strange creature. Stixfang grinned wickedly.

"I'm looking for the one you call, Rue."

(Dun-dunn-dunn-duuunnnn)

Ashleg and Redtooth waited by the door for the beasts to come closer. "We're waiting for the beasts to come closer" Redtooth whispered.

"No durr, the narrator just said that, frilly" Ashleg growled, clenching his weapon, which was a crowbar. Redtooth held his weapon of choice, which was a can of furspray, at ready (gee, like that's really going to do ANYTHING besides give them a nice hairstyle, laugh).

The footsteps and voices became louder. Both the rat's and pine marten's hearts started beating faster. "Psst, Ashy, why don't you use your wooden leg instead of a crowbar?" Redtooth asked.

Ashleg rolled his eyes and grunted. "Because, when we ambush them, I'd fall over, dummy!" he half yelled, half whispered. "Now shut up or you'll give us away."

Redtooth crouched in fear and shame, and then started to cry. Ashleg looked down at the sobbing rodent.

He sighed in frustration, "Okay, what're you crying about this time?"

Redtooth wiped his nose and brushed a tear from his eyes. "Oh it's just; I had always wanted to be friends with you! Nobeast understands the pain I'm in. I'm SO lonely! All the members of my horde HATE me! Booohoohoo!" Redtooth broke down into a silent sob.

Ashleg looked doubtfully at the readers, "I wonder why?" he said sarcastically. Then Redtooth hugged Ashleg's good leg.

Ashleg squeaked in surprise then shook the rat off, "Gerroff me!" Redtooth let go then sobbed harder than ever before.

"S-sorry mate, it's just that I WANT YOU FOR A FRIEND! You actually CARE about others! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he sobbed. Tears made his make-up all smeared, so now he looked like some horror rock-star.

Ashleg whacked Redtooth in the paw with his crowbar, "Shhh, be quiet, they're getting closer" Ashleg hissed. Redtooth whimpered as he rubbed his sore paw.

Then the people outside, were getting closer. They were close enough to where Ashleg could understand what they're saying. He gripped his weapon tighter. "Okay Redtooth, get ready, get set, ATTACK!" Ashleg roared, slamming the door wide open and running out like a wild beast. Redtooth followed his lead.

They were shouting wildly, and growling like a pack of starved wolves at a buffet.

"THOUSAND EYES!"

"LIP-STIIICKKK!"

Ashleg stared at Redtooth awkwardly. Then went back to their frenzy. They pinned down the people. It was difficult to see in the dark, but they caught them.

"AUGH! REDTOOTH, ASHLEG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE FRIENDS!" one of the ambushed beasts shouted.

Ashleg snapped out of his trance. He dropped his crowbar on the ground, and wiped saliva from his mouth. He looked down right into the eyes of Fortunata.

He was sitting right on top of her, like if they were... you know. Fortunata blushed madly, Ashleg did the same.

Fortunata cleared her throat, "Um, 'scuse me, do you mind getting off me, Ash?" she said shakily, smiling. Ashleg quickly got off her, then helped her up.

The two blushed madly. They turned their backs against each other. Finally, Fortunata spoke, "So, what're you doing?"

Ashleg shrugged, "I dunno, I was going to get a drink, but I don't anymore. So what about you? And who's this guy?"

He pointed to Wulpp, who was brushing himself off. "Oh him? He's a friend; we're looking for his pal, Bucktail. Have you seen him? Heck I don't even know what Bucktail looks like" Fortunata explained.

Both Cheesethief and Wulpp nodded. "Well, let's look for him, lead the way, Wulpp" Redtooth said excitedly. He wrapped his arm around Cheesethief's shoulder. "It'll be like the ole' days, right, Cheesy?"

Cheesethief's eyes shifted nervously, and then he pushed Redtooth away from him. "Well, ahem... let's get go-" Cheesethief was interrupted by a strange, young, black ferret, who was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Two... *gasp*, young beassstsss... *wheeze*, are trapped... we, *gasp*, mussst... *wheeze* help them" he gasped, supporting himself against the wall.

Fortunata patted the odd ferret's back, "Show, us, and hurry!"

Slagar was slowly waking up. He stood on his knees and paws. He smacked his lips then stretched like a dog. He removed his covers, then shook Halftail, who was snoring VERY loudly, plus he was burping in his sleep.

"Come on Halftail ole' bean, wake up!" he whispered urgently.

Halftail slowly opened his yellow eyes. Then groaned, "Urg Chief-BURP, I was sleeping-BURP!" Slagar curled his nose as the stoat burped in his face.

Slagar leapt out of bed, but landed not to gracefully. He landed face down on the hard ground. He rubbed his sore nose, "Halftail, the thotherz haveth leftht, we'reth free." Halftail was wide awake.

He jumped out of his bed, and landed on Slagar. "Slagar? Slagar-BURP where are you-BURP?" Halftail called. Slagar raised a shaky paw from underneath the stoat's butt.

"Halftail you buffoon, gerroff me, wot!" Slagar said from underneath Halftail. Halftail looked around dumbly, then quickly got off the flat fox.

Slagar slowly stood up, then put a thumb in his mouth, and blew air back into him like a balloon. He gasped for air. Halftail stood dumbfounded by the fox's stunt. "OMG, how'd you-BURP do that?"

Slagar shrugged. "You know wot, I have no idea" he said doubtfully. Then Slagar turned on his lava lamp. He walked over to the mini-fridge that sat in the corner.

He opened it and pulled out a couple cases of Cludd-light grog. He threw a bottle at Halftail, then sat down by the half drunken stoat.

He opened his beer then held it out. "Tonight's our night, wot wot" he chuckled, taking a long drink.

(ooh, this won't end well, and where'd he get the fridge?)

Ruerain walked through the dark halls. Her eyes glowed as she walked on. She shivered slightly, because it was really cold, plus, she was just wearing an over-sized shirt. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the ferret.

She gulped nervously. Then started getting very worried. She grew worried of what's happening to Stonefleck. She put on a brave face. "He's probably in pursuit of that no good ferret" she said to herself, smiling slightly.

It was very quiet, too quiet. Rue was beginning to get very bored, so she took out her phone, and started doing stuff on VermiantART. She browsed through the messages she received from her friends as well as look at new pictures.

Then she went on Icube, and watched some videos. Suddenly, a noise startled her. She looked around franticly for the source of the noise. The noise was the sound of footsteps.

She then realized that she couldn't see anything; it got darker, much darker. She panicked as the footsteps were heading towards her. She started to run, avoiding tripping.

She dialed Stonefleck's number in her phone, but tripped, causing the phone to skid across the floor, away from paw range. She quickly scrambled up but slipped.

She sat on the floor with her knees over her chest. She covered her face with her paws, and began sobbing quietly. "This is it, I'm done for!" she cried to herself. The person was getting closer now.

Rue trembled in fear of ending her young life there, in a dark, creepy mansion, away from her lover. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was hard. Her life flashed in front of her eyes.

The footsteps stopped in front of her. She was crying harder now, she was expecting a harsh death, but instead she heard the scariest thing ever-

"Kachunk!"

After hearing that, she fainted.

Halfchop looked around in confusion, and then knelt down by the unconscious ratmaid. He placed a friendly paw on her arm.

He had a touch of worry on his dumb face. He whirled his head around to see a big, female badger.

The badger approached the two. She held a lantern in her paw. She knelt down by the two. "Is she dead?" she asked the not so smart rat. He shook his head.

The badger (who was Constance) held Rue in her huge paws. She cradled the ratmaid gently. "Poor thing, she's been spooked half to death" she crooned, supporting the ratmaid's head.

Then she shook her striped head in shame. "Poor dear, she's shivering. Kinda the thing you'd expect from her, sleeping in nothing but a shirt. Who'd be heartless enough to let her wear such a thing?" (note: it was Slagar who gave her the shirt).

Halfchop shrugged dumbly. "Kachunk?" He then walked over to grab Rue's cell-phone. He looked at it, then ran up to Constance. He gave it to the badger.

She looked at it, then her gentle features hardened as she saw the last number Rue tried to call. She grunted, "So, that's who. Well what this poor ratmaid doesn't know that she's walking into trouble."

Halfchop nodded understandingly. He knew the great danger Rue was in. Suddenly, Rue groaned. She was waking up.

She yawned, then rubbed her eyes, which opened wide after realizing that she was being held by Constance.

She leapt out of Constance's paws, and grabbed her cell-phone back. "AHHH What are you doing to me! And why did you have my phone?" she yelled.

Constance stood up with a serious expression on her face. "Little ratmaid, you're in grave danger. You must stay away from Stonefleck, he's danger."

Rue shook her head frantically. "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! LEAVE ME BE!" Constance shook her head gravely.

"Listen you must understand the trouble you're getting yourself into."

Rue lashed out at the badger with her clawed paw. Hot tears were streaming from Rue's eyes. "I'M NOT IN TROUBLE! JUST PLEASE, LEAVE ME AND STONEFLECK ALONE, PLEASE!" she yelled.

Constance began to get frustrated at the ratmaid. "Listen, if Kalza finds out you've been dating him, you'd both be dead!" Constance roared.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but go away!"

Constance grabbed Rue's arm. "Kalza will kill you, listen, leave him and never speak to him again."

Rue pulled her arm out of Constance's grasp, and then ran away from the badger and the dumb rat. Constance walked away, leaving Halfchop alone.

He turned to look at the badger. "Kachunk?" he asked, running up to her.

Constance sighed, "No, we can't change her mind; it's time for her to learn... the truth."

(more Furuba, how dramatic)

Cluny and Matthias sat in awe as Stixfang told them about his mission. "I'm a bounty hunter sent to get Rue back to her family. You see, she's not a normal ratmaid, she's a reverse vampire, and she's in grave danger. A gang of vampire hunters, are out looking for her. If they catch her, they'll take her to this family of evil vampires, and she will die, if we don't do something about it.

"Now I was sent by her brother and sister, to bring her back home, or watch over her, to make sure she's okay" Stix finished.

Cluny tapped his chin, "That's very exciting, but that doesn't explain how two kids got inside the wall?"

"Yeah, how DID they?" Matthias said, looking at the door. Stixfang slumped over and sighed.

"Sigh, I was trying to start a good conversation, but I see you two are too determined. Okay, after the two entered the halls, a black creature went in after them, locking the door behind" Stix explained disappointedly.

Cluny lit up. "You mean to say, a black-furred creature, locked them in?" The possum nodded.

"Hmm, could it be Shadow?" Matthias asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know maybe the spaced-out dude can tell us who" Cluny said, turning his attention back to the possum, but the possum was gone. All he left was a key.

In the dark hallway, Vitch and Red were really on edge. Red continued to sob while Vitch paced around the floor. They were getting bored with just standing by the door, so they found a comfy chamber on the other side of another passageway.

They had to put the torch of a torch holder, because neither wanted to carry the bright thing anymore. Red was on his knees, crying his eyeballs out. He was creating a little pond.

Vitch pulled down the lever on the wall beside the crying fox. Then they heard a loud FLUSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH. The tears drained down into a little hole that oh-so mysteriously appeared in the floor.

Red was getting tired of crying so he stopped, but complained non-stop, "Vitch, I'm BORED! Why won't somebeast rescue us?" Vitch gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Well, why don't we play a game, or maybe play HOUSE?" then out of nowhere, the theme song for the show House, starts playing, then stops. Vitch looked around. "Well that's very cool but it doesn't answer my question."

Red rocked back in forth. "What game CAN we play?" Red whined, "We don't have any cool ones, like Mossflopoly or Rat trap, or even Yahoozi."

Vitch smiled, then sat in front of the complaining fox. "Ahh, who said we can play old games, I have Scene-it Redwall" Vitch said happily, pulling out a mini TV, a DVD player, and a Scene-it Redwall game.

Red's jaw dropped as he stared in awe of the rat's things. "H-h-how'd you DO that?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe I'm Mr. Poppins" Vitch said, pulling out a cooler, chips, popcorn, candy, two sleeping bags, soda, a lava lamp, a mini-microwave, and a gallon of mint ice-cream, all out of his small pouch that he carried (note: he did not have this in the TV Series).

"IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEP-OVER!" Vitch screamed in joy.

Then Red complained again, "But we need electricity to power the stuff." Vitch grinned then an outlet magically appeared on the wall. He plugged in the TV, the DVD player, the microwave, and the lava lamp.

Vitch inserted the DVD into the player, then the game was on.

Well, Vitch won all the games except one. Red was baffled and upset that Vitch got almost ALL the questions right. "That's not fair, how do you know all the answers?" Red sneered, eating some Cheektos.

Vitch slurped noisily at his Hill rain soda, and munched on some N&Ns. "Well, let's just say, the little snotty rat from Season two, is my cousin."

Red looked dazed for a moment, and thought for awhile, then it hit him. "Hey... WAIT A MINUTE... THAT RAT IS YOU!" he exclaimed, spilling some chips on the floor.

Vitch gave a cheeky grin, then crawled into his sleeping bag, then fell asleep. Red shrugged, then turned off all the electronics, then snuggled into his sleeping bag.

He stared at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. He tossed and turned. He rolled on his side and tried conversing with Vitch, who was already asleep. "Vitchy, ever wondered what happened to Slagar? I really wonder where he is, he must be VERY bored. And probably falling asleep by Halftail's life stories."

Well Red was wrong, Slagar wasn't sleeping at ALL. He was swaying side to side with a silly grin on his face. He chugged down his fifth bottle of Cludd-light grog. Halftail was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. The two were hiccupping, and their eyes were bloodshot and half closed.

They were singing horrible songs, and talking gibberish. Halftail took another long drink of the nasty stuff, "Ooooooohhhhhh, I donter feelzes gerd *hic*, my heaf 'urts *hic*" he giggled, in a normal voice (note: when Halftail's not drunk, he talks like he is, but when he is drunk, he talks normal).

Slagar burped, then let out a content sigh, "Aww mate *hic*, oi bally loikes dis sturff, ihd macgs m'ee feelk *hic* funneez, wert!" He tried standing up, but fell over, laughing groggily.

Halftail weakly grabbed another bottle. He tried to open it with a sock.

"Hurrhurrhurrg, ye cand *hic* opind it wiv a shoock, lemme help *hic* yuzz, wert *hic* wert" Slagar chortled, trying to open the stoat's drink with his bolas. "Hahahaha ity notem worke-eeng, durrhurr."

The wasted stoat grabbed the drink back but it slipped from his paw, landing on a pillow. "Ahh chief, spinnez de boddle *hic*. Wooooo, loook, it maken zwirrleez in zir-cles *hic* oooooohhhh."

Slagar was giggling like Madd, "Teehee, when ert poits *hic* at oner uzen, one williz winnerrz it *hic*." Halftail nodded stupidly in agreement. Then the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at the drunken fox.

"Hurrhurrhaha *hic* hahhoohoo, oi wonz it *hic*" Slagar laughed, drinking his prize. Halftail was crestfallen, and then he crawled to the mini-fridge.

He slapped a paw on the handle then slowly opened it. He groaned in disappointment, "Awww, der's no moarz *hic*." Slagar whimpered.

"Daaawww, we *hic* shuld've left sum fer Stoney-Flack, he'd *hic* want ter perty wif uz tooz *hic*, wert wert" Slagar sniggered, using the bed to help him up. He held out a wimpy paw at his fellow slaver.

Halftail pushed it away, "Oh no yo' don't, oill *hic* herlp meshelf." Halftail slowly got up, then leaned against Slagar for support. Both fox and stoat laughed oafishly, with big grins plastered on their grubby faces.

They staggered slowly towards the door. Slagar opened it then the two walked out, laughing. "Yupyupyup, let's gert szum *hic* moar fer *hic* him, den we ken pardy to-getherrrzz *hic*, wert" Slagar laughed as the two staggered down the hall, drunk.

Vallug and Kurda conversed like a couple of old ladies. They had a tea set out, and chattered the night away. "So, den oi grabbed that turnip. and threw it at de badger's face and yelled, "Eat yer greens, fatty! Den, all was vell, so, what are yer badger stories?" Kurda asked, taking a dainty sip of tea.

"Oh, well one time, I shot an arrow at a blind badger's chest. You see, the sun was in my eyes, plus, I thought she was a penguin. Martin's ghost I hate penguins!" Vallug replied, taking a bite from his scone.

Kurda nodded in agreement. Although she was only ten, she understood the other ferret's words. She was even getting a little crush on him, but she knew that he was already married.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed through the whole mansion, causing a mini earthquake. "THOSE WHO DWELL OUTSIDE THEIR ROOMS WILL BE LOCKED OUT TILL THEY FIND THE ANSWER TO THIS RIDDLE!" The earthquake then stopped.

Everybeast who were outside their rooms searched around for where the voice came from. Suddenly, all the doors vanished, and the windows were locked tight. It got very cold and dark.

Vallug casually took a sip of tea, like he never heard the voice. Kurda was frightened then screamed out, "Okay, please mister voice, spare our lives. Tell us the riddle, PLEASE!"

Then evil laughter ran echoed and the voice spoke, "Alrighty, here it is-." Just as the voice vanished, a scroll appeared in Kurda's paw.

She hastily opened the scroll. "I can't read it, can you?" she asked, handing the scroll to Vallug.

He set his teacup down then read the writing on the scroll,

"A man walks into a tavern and asks the bartender for a glass of water.  
>The bartender then pulls out a dagger and throws it at the man, missing him.<br>The man thanks the bartender, leaves him a tip, then walks out.  
>Why did he thank the bartender?"<p>

Vallug finished. The two ferrets grew very confused.

"I have no idea vat dat means, do you?" Kurda asked, munching on a scone.

Vallug scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, mate. But somehow that voice sounded VERY familiar."

Kurda stretched, "Who does he sound like?"

Vallug yawned, "He sounds a lot like Stonefleck, but not so monotone, and harsh."

Kurda looked at the ferret in confusion, "Who's he?"

"He's a friend I know, we're in the same room, but I don't trust him now, he got a girlfriend when we came here."

Kurda chuckled then poured Vallug some more tea. Vallug thanked the ferretmaid, then handed her a scone. Suddenly, Vallug's phone rang. He answered it, "Hello?"

Stonefleck was on the other end. "Vallug you idiot! You better not be gossiping about mine and Rue's relationship! One, we are NOT mating, and two, we are NOT making out! I know that's redundant, but I'm just trying to get my point across. You better stay right where you are. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Vallug winced as the angered rat yelled at him. "Okayyy, mister lover-boy, I'll stay put, but please, don't kill me" the ferret finished sheepishly. Then he hung up.

"Who was dat?" Kurda asked.

"Oh, just a friend."

Well, after totally lashing out at Vallug, Stonefleck kept walking through the hallway. To tell you the truth, he was lost. He had been wandering the hallways for a couple hours. The darkness didn't bother him... but the cold sure did.

Urg, how can that ferret be an idiot for so long? I've been walking in circles trying to find him, plus I need to pee, the stupid cold's making it worse. Oh well, hope Rue's okay?, he thought to himself as he wandered on.

He checked his messages again, to find that out that Slagar had spammed his mailbox with pointless messages. He labeled every one of the fox's messages as, you guessed it, spam. Face it, his cell-phone's spam-prone.

He then checked the other messages he received. "What? Rue sent me fifty text messages? Gee I wonder if she found him, or maybe she's in trouble" he said quietly to himself.

Stonefleck turned off his cell-phone, then looked at his surroundings. He then skimmed through the scroll he received from the mysterious voice.

He rolled his eyes then sighed, "Tch, why are we suffering from horrible riddles in order to escape this place?" He dusted off some dust from the light-green shirt he was wearing. He then put the scroll in his shorts' pocket.

He sighed again, blowing his headfur away from his eyes. He was enjoying the silence.

But the silence was lost due to two, drunken idiots, singing a horrible song as they approached the rat.

I went down with *hic* all the towers,  
>And *hic* spending all my *hic* hours,<br>Going *hic* down the hall,  
>I don't *hic* know when to *hic* end it all,<br>Just before I start to *hic* fall  
>If I *hic* had alcohol.<p>

Oh I, can *hic* be so high,  
>If I had some *hic* beer aside,<br>I'd sit *hic* and drink some *hic* more,  
>And then *hic* I sit,<br>And $#!+ some *hic* more.

*hic* I went down with all the *hic* towers,  
>And spending all *hic* my hours,<br>*hic* Going down the *hic* hall,  
>I *hic* don't know when to end *hic* it all,<br>Just *hic* before I start to fall *hic*,  
>If *hic* I had alcohol *hic*!<p>

Stonefleck whirled around to see Slagar and Halftail, walking with arms around each other's shoulder. They were drunker that two sailors. When they approached Stonefleck, they fell onto the floor, giggling like little girls around cute boys.

Stonefleck stared at them in disgust, but his expression remained blank. Slagar crawled up to him. His grin made his bad side of his face look good. "*Hic* hey, we werz *hic* leorking fer yerzz *hic*" he said, swaying his head from side to side.

The two wasted vermin smelt horrible. Stonefleck slapped the two in the head, causing them to roll onto their backs. The two stopped in surprise, but laughed harder than ever before. tears ran down from Halftail's tattooed face, "Hey, Ztone *hic* I gertz a *hic* shonnng fer yerz."

Ooooohhhh, what *hic* do you do with a drunken sailor  
>What do *hic* you do with a drunken *hic* sailor<br>*hic* What do you do with a *hic* drunken sailor  
>Oh, *hic* lie 'im in the *hic* mornin'<p>

Stonefleck kicked Halftail in the face, causing Halftail to lose a tooth, to shut him up. Halftail grinned oafishly as he held his tooth. "Woah, that's a *hic* big toof *hic*."

Stonefleck growled at the two. Slagar frowned. "Aww, wiizze Shtoney *hic* murd?" Slagar cooed, petting Stonefleck's footpaw. Stonefleck kicked his foot away from the fox.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING! YOU GUYS KNOW IT'S BAD TO GET DRUNK! MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO GET SO DRUNK TO WHERE YOU PASS OUT! UGH, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE SO SICK IN THE MORNING! WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BE SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Stonefleck roared at them.

The two blinked dumbly, and scratched their heads. Then Slagar started to sob like a baby, "I'm *hic* zerry, id whas my *hic* furlt, oi *hic* sterted it! We whented *hic* you ter ghoin *hic* uzz, bert we *hic* runzz ert ov *hic* grog, wert! We're *hic* zorry!"

Halftail nodded dumbly in agreement with his chief. Stonefleck tapped his chin thoughtfully. The drunken vermin shifted nervously, they didn't know what he was thinking. His expression remained blank, so they grew more nervous.

Then he spoke solemnly, "I'm not going to stay mad at you, but, you must pay the price nature's way." The drunken vermin's faces lit up, they were relieved that he didn't call up Constance, which would be bad on their part.

"You two should go; I have to find a ferret. Now go!" the rat said, walking away from them. The two quickly scrambled up, then ran as best as they could, back to the room.

The two trapped boys slept peacefully, until a sound woke up Vitch. He woke up in fear. He shook his sleeping friend. Red woke up. "Ung, Vitch, what's wrong?"

Vitch shushed the fox then crawled out if his sleeping bag. "I don't know mate, but I'm going to find out" he whispered, grabbing a flashlight.

"Wait, I'll come with you, besides, I don't want to leave you behind. Plus somehow this scroll appeared in my paw" Red whispered, holding up the scroll. Vitch took the scroll from the fox's paw and read it.

"Pfft, it's just a silly riddle, now come on, I think the sound's this way" Vitch said, walking down a passageway with Red following close behind.

They walked down the spooky passage way for at least twenty minutes. Red was starting to get really scared. "Vitch, it's scary here, we should go back?"

Vitch frowned bravely, "No mate, we're sticking to the plan."

"GO BACK, LEAVE MY HOUSE!" a voice boomed, startling the two kids. They hugged each other in fear.

Then Vitch yelled out bravely, "Who's there? Show yourself, or I'll attack!" The rat was shaking in anger. Red was just a chickened-out fox. Suddenly, two giant doors opened and appeared out of nowhere. White smoke clouded out of the doors.

A shadow of a mouse in armor walked out of the doors. In his paw, was a dagger. The two kids trembled in fear of the haunting figure.

He pointed his dagger at the two, "LEAVE, NOW!" Vitch and Red were frozen stiff, then suddenly, two gloved paws grabbed them and took them away from the mouse.

The cloaked figure took the unconscious children to a room,(they fainted after they were taken). The room was in another chamber, high along the passageways.

He poured cold water to revive the passed-out kids. They gasped in shock from the cold water. They searched around franticly for their rescuer. But the room was pitch black.

The only light was from a small window. The light was very dim because of the rain clouds.

Vitch and Red gasped in surprise as a pair of pale-yellow eyes glared at them. Then out of the shadows, stepped Farran. The air around him sent chills down their spines. Then behind him, a little mousemaid walked from behind.

She walked up to the frightened two. She placed a gentle paw on Vitch's forehead. "My poor dears, you must be frightened, here, let's add some light into this dark room shall we" she said gently, turning on the lights.

Vitch rubbed his eyes in shock. He has seen this mousemaid before. "Miss Cornflower, is that you?"

The mousemaid nodded then a young mouse walked to her side. The young mouse frowned as he eyed Vitch. "Yes, it is I Vitch, I'm sure you remember my son, Mattimeo."

Vitch folded his arms then snorted. "Do I, that little runt caused me to be killed!" he sneered. Mattimeo's face softened, then he looked at his footpaws in shame.

"I'm sorry Vitch, is just that... my father was a rat. I grew up knowing to hate rats, but I can't change the truth" Mattimeo said quietly. Vitch was rather confused.

He scratched his head. "What do you mean? I thought Matthias was your father?" he asked.

Mattimeo took a deep breath, then answered, "No, he just adopted me and claimed me as his own. My real father is-" he was interrupted by Red.

"Say, who was the guy who tried to kill us?" Red exclaimed. Cornflower smiled sweetly, and sighed like what people in love do.

"Oh, that was Martin, Martin the Warrior" she sighed. Red and Vitch's jaws dropped.

"MARTIN!" they shouted. Cornflower shushed them. Then she winked at Farran, who stood in the corner. The fox nodded slowly, and then magically disappeared.

"So, why was he trying to kill us, and what's with this riddle?" Vitch asked, giving Cornflower the scroll. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, he's been trying to scare everybody by making the doors disappear and keeping everyone who wandered out of their room, locked out. He has also been giving out riddles and scary poems to scare everyone even more. But he's just really having fun with them" she explained.

"But what's with the passageways and the door?" Red piped up.

This time it was Matti's turn to answer, "When this old mansion was built, someone wanted to add passageways and secret chambers, to hide his treasure and provide good exits."

The two understood everything now. "Why aren't you with Matthias?" Vitch asked.

Cornflower snorted in disgust. "Oh him, I broke up with him a week ago, now I'm dating Martin" she said coldly. Vitch and Red laughed at the thought of Cornflower dating Matthias's role model.

Cornflower was smiling again. She took off her head-scarf and stuffed it into her pocket. "Yes, Matthias and I are divorced now, we've moved on. So now Matti will know the true meaning of being a warrior from someone much more experienced" she cooed, brushing Mattimeo's headfur.

"Mum, get real, I don't want to be good, I want to be bad, like my father, Cluny" Mattimeo protested, pushing his mom's paw off his head. Red and Vitch froze in shock; things were going to get weird.

"Well that's just great, when I become interested into a guy; he always vanishes and leaves a chocolate key behind!" Cluny muttered. Matthias sweated and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh-heh Cluny, that wasn't chocolate, it was a real key" he said, blushing. Cluny froze in horror, then went into a coughing fit, then fainted. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth like if he died. But he didn't... darn.

Matthias sighed then shook Cluny. Suddenly, Cluny woke up and did the loudest and longest burp ever in the whole world of Redwall.

Matthias had to cover his ears because it was so loud. But the burp work, for Cluny burped out the key.

Cluny sat up and patted his tummy in satisfaction. "Ahh that felt better" he sighed then was run over by the group of running beasts. He passed out again, and had paw marks all over his body.

"FORTUNATA, ASHLEG, CHEESETHIEF, REDTOOTH, AND WULPP! Why are you guys here?" Matthias exclaimed, hugging a random beast.

Fortunata dusted off her bathrobe. "Oh, we heard someone was trapped. Some weird ferret came and warned us, but when we arrived, he just vanished."

Matthias scratched his head, "Hmm that happened to us too, but only instead of a ferret, it was a possum. All he left us was a key. We were about to open the door, but Cluny ate the key but burped it out. Why don't we save the people together?"

All who were still awake nodded in agreement then entered the mysterious passageway. But Cluny was left behind.

Cluny slowly woke up to find out that he was alone. He muttered then got up. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Anger built up in him then he broke the door down with an awesome kick. He entered.

Cluny ventured through the spooky passageway and took the opposite path that his pals took.

The way he was going was really creepy. Blood was everywhere. Bones littered the floor. He was starting to get lonely as well as scared. "Don't chicken out now; just think of your missions. Hmm I wonder if I can find the one I'm supposed to save. Oh well" he said to himself.

He went down the passage for twenty minutes, and then was getting tired of the awkward and creepy silence, so he started to sing.

(Now it's time for silly songs with Cluny, the part of the story when Cluny comes in and sings a silly song)

We are on fire  
>We have desires<br>But one, is that way  
>One Backstreet Boy is gay<br>But we don't want to  
>Be mean<br>Since now he's a queen  
>Don't ask please<br>Which Backstreet Boy is gay?  
>Tell me who?<br>Ain't sayin' that it's AJ  
>Tell me who?<br>Ain't sayin' that it's Howie  
>Tell me who<br>I never want to hear you say  
>Which Backstreet Boy is gay?<p>

Now I can see him  
>He's in women's clothes<br>But he don't need an IUD, yeah  
>He likes village people<br>He's playing croquet  
>His dog is a pekingese<p>

He is on fire  
>His back perspires<br>Won't say, won't say, won't say  
>WHO'S GAY?<p>

He's always sayin'  
>Ain't nothing but a buttache<br>Ain't nothin' but a fruitcake  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>Which one of us is gay?  
>Tell me who?<br>Ain't sayin  
>That it's Brian<br>WHY tell me who?  
>Ain't sayin if you're Kevin<br>He's baking up a souffle  
>Which Backstreet Boy is gay...<p>

OH OKAY, WE'RE ALL GAY!

(This has been silly songs with Cluny, the part of the story when Cluny comes in and sings, a silly song)

Cluny could really use some singing lessons. But since no one was there to hear him, he kept singing. He kept walking and singing. Suddenly a robotic voice boomed.

"YOU HAVE ENTERED THE FORBIDDEN PASSAGE, NOW YOU WILL BE CURSED! UNTIL YOU FIND A WAY TO BREAK IT!" Cluny was freaked out.

He shrugged then took one step, put ended up being knocked out by a random pole.

Rue ran and ran down the hall. Tears ran down her pretty face as she denied everything that had happened back there. Suddenly she ran into the fat belly of Cap'n Clogg.

She landed on her butt with an "oof!" she looked up at the corsair stoat, who grinned foolishly. "HARR-HARR-HARR, LOOKY HERE, A NEW SHIP MATE! HEY BADRANG, CHECK THIS OUT!" he shouted to another stoat.

Badrang stepped out of the darkness. "Sorry about my brother miss, ever since he became captain, he always had his speech capitalized. Oh pardon me, the name's Badrang. Oh dear, you're crying, here" Badrang spoke, kneeling down in front of the fallen ratmaid. He brushed a tear off her cheek, and handed her a clean handkerchief.

Rue hesitated for a moment, and then accepted the stoat's piece of cloth. She wiped tears from her eyes, then gazed at the stoat brothers.

Badrang was smiling oh so sweet. Clogg just stood there with a foolish grin. Rue looked around the place then turned back to the two.

"So, you two are brothers? I thought you were just enemies" she asked the two.

Clogg roared with laughter, "INDEED WE ARE, THOUGH WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE. I'M OLDER THAN HIM BY TEN YEARS, HARR-HARR!" Badrang stared at his brother in disgust.

"Clogg, please, zipp yer fat mouth" he hissed. Clogg coward low then did what he was told.

Badrang then turned back to Rue, smiling. "So, what's a very pretty maid like you doing here? You should be asleep."

Ruerain blushed. "I was trying to find Vallug, a gray ferret. My boyfriend and I are still looking for him, have you seen him?"

Badrang chuckled, "Sure I did, and he was sitting down and having tea with a pure ferret. But prey if I ask you, who's your boyfriend?"

Rue smiled sheepishly and blushed even more, "Oh he's-"

"CLOGG! I thought I told you to clean your room!" a small, old, female stoat shouted from behind Clogg.

Clogg frowned. "AWW MOM, CAN I DO THAT LATER, I JUST MADE A NEW FRIEND" Clogg whined. The female stoat shuffled up to him then slapped him with her purse.

"No buts. Oh, who's this pretty dear?" she said, just noticing Rue.

Rue giggled at the stoats. "My name's Ruerain" she said shyly. The old stoat shook Rue's paw, and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Lillian, Clogg and Badrang's mother. You're a very sweet girl, Rue. Say, how about dating my son Badrang, he's single you know, and he needs to be married. Clogg's already married. I'm just waiting for Badrang to do so. Really, I just want grand kids. Clogg's already got a daughter."

Badrang frowned and blushed, "Mum, quit saying everything that people don't need to know. I'm not getting married, plus the girl's already got a boyfriend, which is who again?"

Ruerain smiled. "Oh my boyfriend's Stonefleck. Oh you have a daughter Clogg, what does she look like?" Rue said sweetly, but inside she was freaked out. Imagining Clogg with a wife and kids was really creepy.

Clogg took out his wallet and proudly showed her the picture oh his daughter. His daughter had the same fur color as him, but everything else was different. She was very lean, wore a green, striped shirt, and was very shy looking.

"THIS IS ELONWYN, MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL" he said, smiling proudly. Lillian patted her oldest son's arm and smiled.

"Yes, she's the only grand child I have... so far" she said, looking at Badrang with an evil glint in her eyes. Badrang gulped in fear.

Rue giggled as Badrang blushed. "Erm, hey mom, isn't it time for your nap?"

"Darn, I should've kept track of-" Lillian said before falling to sleep. Clogg picked up his old mother then cradled her like a baby.

Badrang then helped Rue up. "Well, got that taken care of, let's go find this ferret" he said, holding Rue's paw. Then the two skipped down the halls, on towards where Vallug was. Leaving the corsair with his sleeping mother.

Vallug and Kurda stayed in that one spot for a long time. Vallug was starting to get worried. He got up then walked away from Kurda.

"Vallug, vhere ya goin', yarr?" Kurda asked. Vallug stopped.

He stared at the vast darkness. "I'm getting worried, for my friend. I'm going to find him."

Kurda ran up to the Juskarath ferret. "I'll come wiv ye, besides, I vant to meet him" she said smiling. Vallug grinned.

"Thank you, but I don't think that'll be necessa-" suddenly, the spot where Vallug was standing, collapsed. He fell into a hole of darkness.

He landed on the hard ground. Dust blew everywhere. Kurda leaned over the hole and called down into the darkness, "Vallug, Vallug are ye okay?"

There was no answer for awhile, then Vallug answered, "Yeah I'm okay, come down here. I think I found something!"

Hesitating for a moment, Kurda sighed, "Vill you catch me?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Kurda closed her eyes then took one huge step and fell down the hole. She screamed on the top of her lungs as she plunged down.

Vallug kept his promise and caught her. She opened her eyes, and then looked up at the hole. "Woah, dat's a long way up, but dat's not vhat ye vanted me to see, isn't it?"

Vallug put her down then pointed into the darkness. "Look, this looks like some kind of ancient chamber. Must be as old as the mansion."

The pure ferret's eyes widened as she gazed around the ancient chamber. "Geez, vis looks kinda like Martin's tomb... not dat I'd know about it" Kurda said in awe.

Vallug walked around the chamber, marveling at the chamber's ancient paintings on the walls. His jaw dropped in amazement of the old weapons that hung on the wall.

Kurda was admiring her reflection in an old shield, suddenly, she heard a sound. She looked up at the corner of the chamber. Then a female squirrel leapt out of the darkness and started to attack Kurda.

"DIE FERRET, DIE!" the squirrel screamed, hitting Kurda. The pure ferret cried and tried to protect her face from the mad squirrel's fists.

"AAHHHH HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A MAD BEAST!" Kurda cried. The squirrel was about to hit her again, but was pulled off by Vallug. She fought and scratched furiously to escape the ferret's grasp.

Vallug held the maddened squirrel tighter. "Woah, whoa, calm down lady! Geez what's eating you, why are you attacking this poor creature?"

The squirrel stopped fighting. She gritted her teeth in disgust, and spat on the ground in anger. "THAT FERRET DESTROYED MY LIFE AND STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! THAT B**** SHOULD DIE! NOW LET ME GO, VERMIN!" she hissed.

Kurda turned on her butt and scooted as far away from the maddened creature as she could. Kurda bared her fangs. "Rubbish, it vas my faver's fault that ye ended up like this! And I did not steal yer boyfriend, yarr!" Kurda hissed back.

The squirrel tried escaping Vallug's grasp, but he was too strong. "You lie, just like the others!" she shouted.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Vallug yelled. Then total silence. "Now, please tell me your name and what happened."

The squirrel calmed down. "First, let me go, tattoo face." Vallug did as she requested. She brushed herself off, then spoke, "I am Trisscar Swordmaid, and that ferret made me a slave. She stole my boyfriend."

Kurda rolled her eyes. "Good Grief, I told ye my faver made ye the slave, not me. I just did dat to ye because I had to. And, I did not steal Plugg vrom ye, squirrel."

Vallug got confused. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that your boyfriend's a fox. As in the Captain Plugg Firetail?"

Triss's tail twitched. "Yeah, something wrong with that?"

Vallug folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Well kinda, I mean, you're a woodlander and he's a fox. Isn't that... weird?"

Triss sighed, "Yes, everyone says that."

Kurda scratched her head and stood up. "So, how do ve get out of this place?" she asked Triss. Triss actually smiled at her.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Martin, he knows the way out" she said, opening the door.

Cluny was slowly waking up. Slowly, he opened his eye to see a blurry vixen. "Be still, master, you're hurt" she said soothingly.

She sounds very familiar this vixen. Where have I heard her voice before? Ugh I know her, but from where? Cluny thought. Then he woke up completely.

He sat up, causing the vixen to back off. "SELA!" he screamed, but placed a paw over his mouth in horror. His voice was really different. "AAAAAAHHHHH WHY THE HECK DO I SOUND LIKE A CHIPMUNK!" he screamed in his squeaky, chipmunk voice.

Sela tried to hold back her laughter when he spoke. It was really hilarious. Cluny's vision became clear, His eye widened as he looked at Sela.

She was wearing a really exposing nurse outfit. She looked like some kind of attraction at a lingerie store. "Sela, what the heck are you wearing?"

The vixen healer smiled. "Oh this, I'm a lingerie nurse now, I only work as a healer part time. Oh and why your voice sounds like one of the Chipmunks, well, Martin put a curse on you."

Cluny cocked his head to the side. "What, why would you do that? And why did he do that?" Cluny asked.

Sela busted out laughing. "Oh sorry, let me change first" in a blink of an eye, Sela was in her original dress. "Sorry about that, my mind's been taking a trip to Naughtyville lately. Well the reason why he cursed you is because you have sinned; now you have to do something to break the curse."

Cluny rolled his eye. "Sure you have. Well, what is it, TELL ME!" he shouted, shaking Sela.

"Please get a grip of yourself. I don't know, but do yourself a favor and don't talk, it'll help you keep your dignity" she said, blushing.

Cluny let her go, got up, and then paced around the vixen. "So, have you seen a couple kids here?" he asked. Sela nodded.

"Yes, they're with Cornflower, I'm sure you're very happy to see he-" Sela was shushed by Cluny putting a paw on her mouth.

"Don't mention that ever again" he hissed dangerously. Sela nodded in fear. Then Cluny took his paw off the vixen's mouth then held his head.

"Ugh my head, do you have anything to make it stop?" he whined. Suddenly a paw hit him in the head, knocking him out again. Two giant paws lifted the unconscious warlord.

"Gingivere, I told you to stop doing that! He just woke up, you oaf! Now he's going to complain even more, since you hit him!" Sela shouted at the wildcat, while hitting him.

Gingivere slunk down sadly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I promise I won't do it again. I just thought it'd be easier to get him to Martin if he's passed out."

Sela placed a friendly paw on the young wildcat's arm. "Never mind that, let's just get him to Martin" she said, smiling at him.

The cat smiled then the two walked down the right tunnel, with the passed out rat in Gingivere's arms.

~~~~

Well now, Ruerain and Badrang stopped skipping because they were getting rather annoyed by yellow-brick road song. Both stoat and ratmaid walked side by side as they walked down the halls.

Being annoyed by the total silence, Badrang spoke. "So, do you like Blue Rat group? Their songs are really good. Kinda unusual"

Rue looked at the stoat with an interested smile. "I never heard of them. Have you heard of Maskal Batts?"

Badrang shook his head. Then he spotted a pair of yellow eyes in the distance. "Say, do you know anyone with eyes like that?" he asked the ratmaid.

Rue chuckled. "Of course I don't!" But her mood changed. She froze in fear. She gulped.

"Hey Ruerain, are you okay? You look scared" Badrang asked in concern.

Rue was shaking with fear. "Actually, there is one person I know with eyes like that" she squeaked. A black and white rat stepped out of the darkness.

He walked in a dignified way. He wore very fancy clothes. He looked like a prince. When he spoke, his voice sounded like Ayame`'s from Fruits Basket.

"Oh Ruey, I've been so worried about you. But you should at least tell that stoat that he should be respectful and bow to me. Then again, I'm only joking, now come here and hug you're daddy brother" he said, brushing his headfur away from his face.

Rue's eyes grew wide, then in a blink of an eye, she ran past her brother. She was faster than a cheetah. Take it, she really doesn't like her brother.

"Oh a race, wait for me, my little awkward sister! Wren's coming!" her brother called out to her, running in her direction. Badrang was left all alone.

Badrang whined then plopped down on the cold floor. He held his head in his paws and started to cry. Then memories of how Martin defeated him raced in his mind. Anger quickly took over him. He wanted revenge.

Suddenly, a mousemaid wearing a purple dress approached the stoat. She knelt down beside him. She patted his back. "There, there, it's okay" she said.

Badrang stopped crying and froze. He gulped as he realized that he knew this mousemaid. "Uhh, hi Rose" he squeaked.

Rose smiled. "Oh you silly stoat. Don't be embarrassed. I know you still remember killing me do you?"

Badrang looked into her warm eyes. "I'm so sorry; I was a fool and heartless back then. But now, I'm a goodbeast, and promised to never harm another creature."

Suddenly, Rose grabbed Badrang and kissed him on the lips. He pushed her away. "What the, I thought you were Martin's girl! Why are you doing this to me?" he gasped.

Rose smiled evilly. "Oh, Martin cheated on me. He fell for a kitchen maid. Now, I found out that my true love is you!"

Badrang's eyes shifted nervously. Then he felt the effect. Did he love Rose too?

He smiled then started conversing with her, unaware of Clogg's watchful eyes. Clogg was standing out of view. He growled. "I WON'T HAVE MY BABY BROTHER MARRYING A MOUSE! I HAVE TO THINK OF A PLAN" he said to himself.

Suddenly it hit him. An awful idea formed in the corsair stoat's mind.

Rue ran faster than she ever did in her life. Wren was still chasing her. He kept calling out, "Come here, sissy! Come and love your big brother!" Rue screamed in fear.

"ISN'T ANYBODY GOING TO HELP ME!" she screamed, closing her eyes shut. Suddenly, she ran into Stonefleck. The two fell onto the floor. If ya asked me, it looked like they were doing it... heh.

Rue opened her eyes. Both she and Stonefleck stared at each other. Rue was breathing hard, and was extremely hot (both meanings).

Stonefleck gently helped her up. "Rue, why are you so exhausted? Were you being chased by some weirdo?" he asked, concerned. Rue hugged him and cried softly.

"Yes, the biggest weirdo of all-" she started, "My brother." Just as she finished talking, Wren arrived at the scene. He took out a lacy parasol, and used it for shade even though he didn't need it.

He laughed joyfully. "Ha-ha-ha, Princess Ruerain finally has a prince, ho-ho-ho!" he laughed, smiling broadly. Stonefleck grew a sudden hatred for the vain rat.

Rue ran behind Stonefleck as Wren got closer. Wren placed a paw on his chest, and introduced himself. "I am Wren, the older brother of Ruerain."

"And the older brother of me" a small voice said from behind him. A small, white, female rat stepped into view. She gazed around the room with her blind eyes. "Hmm, this place is nice. As well as you, kind guardian of my sister."

Stonefleck was lost for words. This small ratmaid knew so much from not seeing at all. He was also surprised that all three siblings did not look related at all.

The blind ratmaid curtsied politely. "My name's Juna, the younger sister of Rue. And this is my bat, Seeker" she introduced herself and the bat that was perched on her shoulder. The bat flapped its wings in respect.

Rue was calm now so she stepped from behind Stonefleck. "Hi, my name's Stonefleck" Stonefleck said.

Rue walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Oh Juna, I haven't seen you in years" she said with tears rolling down her face.

Wren huffed dejectedly, "Hmph, you go and hug her but not to your brother. How could you be so heartless?" Rue blushed.

"Sorry Wren, I panicked, it's good seeing you too" she said, hugging Wren. Wren blushed then hugged her back.

Juna chuckled then stared blindly at Stonefleck. "Do you have any siblings?"

Stonefleck's expression went blank. "I do- I have a younger-"

"BROTHER!" a slate colored rat wearing a black coat yelled as he leapt on Stonefleck (like what Momiji did to Yuki in the second manga). The odd rat had a big, cheerful smile on his face. Stonefleck blushed then threw the slate rat off him.

The slate rat landed on the floor. He laughed then hugged Stonefleck. "Oh big brother, I missed you SO much. I LOVE YOU!" he said, hugging the older rat tighter. Stonefleck pushed his brother away from him.

Rue and her siblings stared at the optimistic rat with stunned faces. Rue squealed with joy. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

The slate rat looked at Rue. He walked up to her and bowed politely. He held her paw. "Well, my brother hasn't told you everything has he? I see you two make a perfect couple, my little moon blossom. Pardon me, my name's Granitewhisp the Cunning. Captain of the Seadeath" he said, kissing Rue's hand politely.

Rue blushed madly. "Oh, my pleasure, mister Whisp. My name's Ruerain."

Granitewhisp was about to say something else, when his brother pushed him to the ground. Granite chuckled, "Well, I guess Fall is my favorite season." Rue giggled at Granite's joke.

Wren helped Granite up. "Well, Granite, why don't you, Juna, and I go to see if there's a nearby tavern here" Wren laughed, walking with his new friend. Granite and Juna nodded. Then the three were off.

Stonefleck shrugged, then scratched his head, puzzled. "What's bothering you, my dear?" Rue asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Stonefleck sighed. "It's your siblings. They don't seem like normal rats. Now I don't see people's waves like Farran does, but those two seem a little, creepy."

Rue looked down at her footpaws then sighed, "Stonefleck, I have a secret I need to tell you. My family, are vampire rats. I'm the only one in my family that's not like them. I'm a reverse Vampire."

Her boyfriend looked at her in amazement. "Hmm, so that explains it. Rue, I too, have a secert, but I don't want to talk about it."

Rue's ears perked up. Her lover had a secret too. What could it be?, she wondered.

"Um, Rue, uhh... the cold's bothering me... so..." Stonefleck whispered, blushing. Rue nodded understandingly.

Three minutes later, Stonefleck came back from his break. "Okay, let's get Vallug" he said, holding Ruerain's paw.

Rue was about to speak, when a middle-aged mouse stormed past her. "Sorry ma'am, but have you seen a mouse wearing armor?" he asked her.

"No sir, who are you looking for?" she asked shyly.

The mouse walked away from her. "I'm looking for my son, Martin. He's been causing trouble. He's the reason why everything's gone creepy around here" the mouse explained.

As he was walked away in search for his warrior son, Rue followed him "Come on, let's help him!" Rue called to her boyfriend. Stonefleck sighed, and then followed the two.

Meanwhile with the group of six.

Cheesethief was singing random songs to lighten the dark, spooky surroundings. Fortunata covered her ears, along with Ashleg. Redtooth skipped merrily with his new "friend", Wulpp.

Cheesethief held the flashlight. They walked on. Matthias was in the back, playing games on his cell-phone.

"Hmm, you know, I think the two were caught by the ghost of Martin?" Matthias said, turning off his phone. The others ignored him. He sighed, feeling shunned. "Alright, why is everyone avoiding me?"

"Because you killed Cluny" Redtooth inquired. Cheesethief nodded in agreement.

"But, he mated with my girlfriend! And besides, we're friends now." Everyone froze in horror at what Matthias said.

"You mean, you two are friends?" Ashleg said, slowly turning his head to face the mouse. Matthias nodded. They all stood dead silent.

Cheesethief didn't however. He was too busy looking at his phone. He ran out of song ideas. "Cool, I just got a text from some guy named Bob!"

The others didn't listen, they all stood around Matthias. Cheesethief huffed, then walked on without them. He only got a few feet away from then, when all of a sudden, a mousemaid, wearing an orchid colored coat, leaned against the wall. Her face was focused on the ground.

Her sudden appearance startled Cheesethief. Her voice was calm but kinda creepy, "Are you, Cheesethief"

Cheesethief flushed. "Uhh yeah"

Then the mousemaid looked up at him. Her huge eyes shone with pure cuteness. She had the cutest face in the whole room. She looked kinda baby-faced.

"I'm Wild Ivy, just Wild Ivy" her voice was really sweet and gentle. Not like the one she had before. Cheesethief was about to speak, when Wild Ivy spotted Matthias.

"MATTHIAS, MATTHIAS!" she yelled as she ran up to him. Matthias freaked out as she came up to him.

She got really close to him, and held her paws to her mouth shyly. "Matthias, it's really you! I was so worried. Why haven't you called me, or wrote to me?" she said quietly. "I... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled, punching Matthias.

Her punch made Matthias fly into the wall. Before he could get up, Wild Ivy grabbed his tail, and whirled him above her head like a lasso. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" she continued. Basically, she was beating the crap out of him.

Cheesethief was stunned by the mousemaid's sudden outburst. "Oh no she's hurting him."

Redtooth smiled. "No, that's just Wild Ivy's way of showing her affection."

Cheesethief kept watching the mousemaid beat Matthias up. "Oh yeah... by the looks of it, she really likes him a lot" he said, eyes wide.

After five minutes of Wild Ivy's love display. Matthias lied on the ground. He was badly battered and bruised, almost half dead.

Wild Ivy's face changed back to her normal baby face. "Matthias?" she asked very concerned. She hugged him, and had his head to her chest.

"Who did this to you?" she sniffed, cradling Matthias's head.

"Um, I think you did" Redtooth piped up.

Wild Ivy let go of Matthias. Then, walking up to the mousemaid, was a mouse in armor. He pointed his dagger at her. "You don't belong here! You belong to Nelvana. You were never one of father's characters" he said sternly.

Matthias woke up quickly. His jaw dripped, and he rubbed his widened eyes. "Martin" he said to himself in awe.

Wild Ivy was about to protest, but she vanished in a puff of smoke, forever. Martin then walked up the gang. They all stood in awe. Cheesethief was shaking with excitement as well as fear.

Martin's breath sounded like Darth Vader's because of the helmet he wore. Martin pointed his dagger at Matthias. "I-AM THAT IS, MATTHIAS, COME HERE, WARRIOR" he said.

Matthias quickly got up then approached his hero. His voice quivered with excitement, "Martin, it's really you?" Matthias unsheathed his sword. He laid it at Martin's feet, and knelt before him.

Everyone else gazed in amazement at the two mice. Martin looked down at Matthias. "Get up, warrior."

Matthias quickly got up. He gulped. Then Martin took off his helmet, to reveal his fluffy, handsome, mouse face. His warm eyes shone of bravery and wisdom. "Matthias, I have a confession to make" his voice had changed dramatically. It was no longer deep and wise, now it was young and brave.

Matthias looked at his hero in confusion. "What is it, oh great warrior?"

Everyone was shocked that the armored mouse could change his voice like that. "Matthias, I-" Martin was interrupted by a middle-aged mouse.

"MARTIN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING THESE SILLY GAMES?" he said sternly.

Martin looked up at the angry mouse. "Heh, hi dad" he said, sheepishly. Luke folded his arms sternly at his son.

Then two more beasts arrived. "RUERAIN AND STONEFLECK!" Fortunata yelled in excitement. Ruerain smiled sweetly and waved a friendly paw at the vixen.

Luke pulled Martin's ear and dragged him to a room. The two argued for about five minutes, then came out. Martin sighed.

"My friends, I'm so sorry for the stupid riddle, and all the nonsense. The answer for the riddle is just as stupid. The answer is, the guy had the hiccups" he clapped his paws, and all the doors appeared and the windows unlocked.

Just at that moment Triss, Kurda, Vallug, Mattimeo, Cornflower, Vitch, Red, Farran, Sela, Gingivere, and Cluny arrived. The wildcat set the rat warlord down. "Poor rat, I didn't mean to hit him that hard" Gingivere sighed.

Matthias ran to his wounded pal. "Oh Cluny, Cluny wake up!" he cried. Then Cluny woke up, but said nothing. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Well, he got cursed and it can't be lifted till he finds the way to" Martin piped up.

Stonefleck and Ruerain spotted Vallug slink away behind Gingivere. Farran turned his head then stared at the ferret. His wave powers scared Vallug.

"You should talk to them" he said quietly. Vallug nodded fearfully then walked up to the rat lovers.

Vallug slunk down in shame. Stonefleck folded his arms and tapped his footpaw impatiently. "Vallug, you need to pay attention. You shouldn't be spreading rumors about mine and Rue's relationship."

"But I didn't, honest. I was with Kurda the whole time!" Vallug explained. The two rats conversed secretly, then nodded in agreement.

"Stonefleck and I believe you, Vallug" Rue said. Vallug wiped his brow in relief.

Cornflower ran up to Martin and kissed his cheek. Mattimeo stuck his tongue out in disgust. Matthias slumped down sadly. His wife had been taken by his icon.

"Well,-" a voice rang out, "Since we figured everything out, let's leave this place, and go back to our rooms." Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
